Party at Gatsby's
by RussianBlues
Summary: Nick is invited to another one of the mysterious Gatsby's wild parties, though this one ends much differently than what he expected. He learns something about himself-as well as Gatsby-that changes the dynamic between them entirely. Contains adult situations and languages, as well as Nick x Gatsby.


A/N: I have a ton of Gatsby fanfics, but I'll only upload what I feel is decent enough for other's to read. This is not my most recent work, I think this was written in the summer of 2013. But it's just your basic Nick x Gatsby. Read and enjoy!

 **Party at Gatsby's**

I sat in my chair attempting to read a book about bonds I recently purchased. After an hour or so, I noticed a loud, thundering noise in the background. I closed my book with a loud sigh and looked out my window. Sure enough, the noise originated from my neighbor, Mr. Jay Gatsby. The lights from his mansion danced and flashed brightly in the sky, illuminating the heavens.

Gatsby's parties required no invite, so I dressed in my finest attire, and headed out.

The music grew louder and the lights brighter as I stepped into my neighbor's property. Almost immediately I was swallowed into the hungry and drunk crowd. I fought my way through, at first politely, but I soon learned politeness got you no where in this world.

"Nick?" A woman shoved her way up to me, her gray eyes lit up with the dazzle of the party.

"Oh, hello Jordan." I nodded. She put her arm around my shoulder, clumsily holding onto her drink with her free hand.

"I've been waiting for you." She gave a subtle wink.

"Me?" I blinked in surprise. I looked around in search for the host. "Have you seen Mr. Gatsby?"

The teasing smile from Jordan's face faded rapidly as she realized I wasn't interested in her. "Mr. Gatsby? I haven't seen him. Why don't you stick around and if we bump into him I'll hand you over?"

I truly was not interested, but I couldn't find a way to decline her offer. "Um, sure." I tried to give a small smile, but the result was a half-assed grin that looked as fake as I felt.

Without skipping a beat she whirled me around and dragged me onto the dance floor. I tried to regain my balance and I began to move back and forth, I like to think of it as imitation dancing. Hoping that Jordan wouldn't catch on, I began to scan my gaze around the crowded space, searching for Mr. Gatsby.

It did not take very long for my wish to be granted, as one of the butlers came up to me and informed me that Mr. Gatsby would like to speak to me privately.

Jordan's face was one of jealousy. "Sorry to leave so soon, but Mr. Gatsby is expecting me." I brushed her rosy cheek and gave her a smile.

"You'll be back, right?"

"I don't know how long he wishes to chat."

"Well, when you are finished, I'll be here." With that, Jordan was immersed into the crowd. I turned around and followed the butler to the more private spaces of the Gatsby mansion. Even in these quiet halls, a few partygoers found their way into the rooms, looking for some space to call their own for the night.

The butler led me to these large, mahogany doors. He swung them open using quite a bit of effort, and motioned for me to come inside.

A man stared out the window, gazing with harsh intent at the waters. Hearing our arrival, he spun around and immediately I could see his blue eyes twinkle with excitement.

"Thank you for bringing Mr. Carraway." The man walked up to us briskly and shook my hand. "And thank you for coming tonight."

"Of course, Mr. Gatsby." I smiled. The butler gave a curt bow and left us alone, closing the large doors behind him.

"Look, you can see the party going on from here." Gatsby grabbed my arm gently and tugged me in the direction of the window. "Isn't it lovely, old sport?" If watching drunks stumble and attempt to bring home someone for the evening was lovely, then I suppose it is.

"The lights sure are something," I noted. The music was dulled through the walls and it barely reached our ears. "That music must be quite loud if we are able to hear it." I looked over at him, but I could tell his mind was not on the party, but rather focused on something entirely different.

I noticed him bite his lower lip as if he was preventing himself from saying something. "Is everything all right?" I asked him.

He snapped back and glanced over at me with a soft smile. "Oh, everything is all right. Don't you worry about me, old sport." Gatsby patted my shoulder and retreated to the bed where he sat down.

"You sure? It isn't about Daisy is it?" I pressed. Gatsby mumbled something that I wasn't able to catch. I walked over to him and sat beside him on the soft bed. "What?"

"I said she means nothing to me anymore!" Gatsby shouted. He flinched when he realized how many levels his voice had risen. "Excuse me, old sport. I did not mean to shout at you."

I nodded. "Why though, may I ask?"

"I feel as if it is a one-way street. She has never, in five years, ever returned my affections or even search out for me." Gatsby explained sadly, his face turning red with frustration.

I didn't want to say anything in fear of angering him. His sadness and hopeless soul reached out to me, and my own heart began to feel heavy in pity. I pressed myself to him, laying my head on his shoulder, and I could hear his heartbeat like a clock.

I was surprised that he did not move away from my touch. If anything, I felt him move closer. I could feel his hot breath in my hair as he held me close. To be honest, I was enjoying this far too much.

Then, Gatsby made the next move. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight against him. "Nick, you have been the most wonderful friend I have ever had the pleasure to meet." He whispered. My heart swelled at the thoughtful words, and I tried so hard in vain to hold back the tears that began to spill. "I want something more." Gatsby added quickly. He pulled me away from him and looked me straight in the eye.

"M-More?" I stammered. I blinked in shock.

"You see, Daisy never gave a damn. You, however, go out of your own way to make me happy." Gatsby ran his fingers through my dark hair, and an excited shiver ran down my spine.

"I'm glad," I breathed. I took in the almost god-like appearance of this rich man. His dirty blonde hair the color of coveted gold, to his sapphire eyes that were priceless. Every muscle was perfectly sculpted and shaped. Soon I felt as if I could barely contain myself.

Gatsby laid himself down on his bed, urging me to follow. He teased at my shirt. "Come on, old sport..." His voice trailed off. I didn't know if this was right or not. I felt my heart cry out to him. I needed him.

I flopped down on the bed, and removed my suit and bow tie for comfort. I felt so exposed just in my under garments. Gatsby followed my actions and soon enough we were both unsure of where to go next. He leaned forward, inching himself closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes and waited with baited breath for what he will do next.

His warm hands graced my skin. I jumped a little in surprise, and as I opened my eyes, Gatsby rushed in for a kiss. His wet lips gingerly pressed against mine as he excitedly deepened himself, wanting more and more. I rolled over onto my back, letting him take me over as he continued the passionate kiss. I accidentally felt a moan slip out, and went red with embarrassment that I was letting this go too far.

Gatsby giggled and stopped the kiss. "You're enjoying this, aren't you old sport?" He kissed my nose with a laugh and resumed the first one that left us so speechless.

The party continued on into the night, and so did we.

I yawned and felt myself press against Gatsby. He held me close, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. "You have given me everything I have ever wanted." Gatsby told me. "When Daisy couldn't."

"She's... a heartless... old wench." I said between yawns.

"You say that about your own family?" Gatsby sat up and propped himself up with the pillow. "Isn't she a cousin of yours?"

"Just because we share blood doesn't mean anything. I have not seen her in years- I never attended her wedding." I propped myself up as well.

"Hm." Gatsby grunted. "I suppose so." He pulled the covers over the both of us. Without hesitation I found myself holding him close to my chest.

"I don't share any family ties with you and yet... here we are." I leaned forward and kissed him lovingly.

He paused for only a mere moment, but in my mind the moment lasted hours.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"What are we?" Gatsby looked at me, his eyes wide with an innocence akin to a curious child. I asked him to clarify. "Friends... or more than that?"

I broke the gaze between us and instead focused on the window, where the flashing lights indicated the party raged on. "Well," I said, "what do you want us to be?"

Gatsby sighed and moved over so he was kneeling in between my legs, trying to look me in the eyes again. I did not know why I avoided eye contact. Maybe I was afraid of the truth. That we were more than friends.

"I want us to be more than friends." Gatsby went straight for the throat. He quickly grabbed my hand and our fingers wove together. "I want us to have a life of our own. Together!" A beautiful smile crept on his face.

How could I say no?

I sat in silence once again, and I could hear our heartbeats in unison, thudding on in the dimly lit bedroom. "I will do my best to make you happy."

"So that's a yes?" Jay's eyes grew wide.

I could not help but laugh. "Yes!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back down to the bed, and began another romantic kiss.

He stopped and breathed an 'I love you' before resuming.

Closing my eyes, I let him take me as my lover, and I felt a blissful feeling that could not be described./pre


End file.
